Numerous solutions exist for attaching, connecting, or otherwise joining two or more objects, as there are many reasons objects may need to be attached. Fewer solutions also provide mounting functionality.
Potentially mountable objects make up a variety of sizes, shapes, and weights, so common mounting methods vary widely in form and function. Generally, available mounting means require mechanical fasteners for attaching an object particularly for relatively large or heavy objects and often also require tools and installation time. Toolless mounting methods, such as those that rely on a snap-in mechanism, are faster but may require a user to apply precise and, often, concentrated pressure to the object during mounting. Similar intervention may also be required for release of the object. Quick-mount solutions, such as suction mounts and magnetic mounts, are typically useful for relatively light objects, but these mounts are often relatively insecure and are more prone to unintentional disengagement than are the aforementioned means. Additionally, if configured for heavier objects or to provide greater security, quick-mount solutions require a greater holding force than is necessary for attachment alone in order to bear the weight of the object, and such strong holding forces may cause users unnecessary difficulty in releasing or dismounting the object.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for simple, scalable, and cost-effective apparatuses and systems for attaching and/or mounting objects of various sizes, shapes, and weights to different mounting surfaces that allow for quick and easy attachment and release of the objects.